My Cloak!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: So Dumbledore wants James Potter's Invisibility Cloak? Well he's going to have a time getting it away from baby Harry.


Title: My Cloak!

Summary: So Dumbledore wants James Potter's Invisibility Cloak? Well he's going to have a time getting it away from baby Harry.

**Note: I was thinking of writing about Harry curling up and going to sleep under the cloak, and Lily and James tearing the house apart looking for him, but then I remember that Dumbledore wanted the cloak. Let's see if he can get it from Harry.**

**Question: Who would like to see Snape babysit baby Draco?**

It was very late, and little Harry Potter should have already been in bed. He had not even had his bath yet! Instead, he was sitting in the doorway of the living room, watching his parents talk with their visitor, someone he had come to learn to be 'Dumbledore'.

There he sat, unnoticed by any of the adults. And his tiny little fingers were wrapped around his father's shiny silver cloak.

He rather liked that cloak. But he was wary, as he did hear Dumbledore mention the word 'cloak'.

Harry did not want this cloak to go away. So, still clutching it, he crawled off down the hall in hopes of hiding.

First, he decided to hide in the bathroom. Giggling to himself, he knocked over the clothes hamper and crawled inside, leaving a little bit of the silvery cloak hanging out of the spilled hamper.

Meanwhile, the adults were searching the house, with his parents somewhat curious as to why Dumbledore seemed to desperately need James's cloak.

"Ah, it seems I've found both the cloak and Harry." Dumbledore said, kneeling down in front of the hamper.

Harry stared back. He had a bit of the cloak in his mouth and was chewing on it.

"May I have the cloak, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's answer was to grab the cloak and crawl as fast as he could right past Dumbledore and into the hall.

"Kind of quick, aren't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "I need that cloak."

Harry giggled, which was muffled due to the cloak still in his mouth. He had a new hiding spot. The hall closet. Nestled among his father's broom and his parents' cloaks, he was pretty content.

And sure no one would find him.

As Harry did not know the cloak made the wearer invisible, he did not use that to his advantage.

But he kind of should have. His mother found him this time.

"Harry, sweetie," she cooed, scooping him up, "Dumbledore wants to take the cloak. He'll bring it back."

Harry began to fuss and try to get away from her. But it seemed as though he had been caught.

"Come on, Harry." James made to take his son away from Lily while she hung onto the cloak. Once the silvery fabric left his fingers, Harry began to wail loudly.

"Oh Harry." Lily sighed. She shook the slobber-covered cloak and handed it to Dumbledore, who had just joined them.

"He really likes that cloak, doesn't he?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the baby spit as he folded the Invisibility Cloak over his arm.

Lily nodded. "No idea why, though." she said.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder for a moment or two. He then waved his wand, conjuring a small plush Snitch in the same fabric as the Invisibility Cloak. He handed it to Harry.

Who took the Snitch, stared at it, then tossed it across the room.

Laughing, James ruffled Harry's hair. "I guess he doesn't like it."

As the three adults stood there, wondering how to sneak the cloak out of the house without Harry noticing, the answer became clear.

It seemed nighttime was catching up with him. Harry yawned and rubbed his face against his father's chest. Smiling, James carried him to his crib, while Dumbledore thanked Lily and left.

Harry was also asleep immediately once he hit his mattress. Shaking his head, James left his son to sleep and bumped into Lily in the hall.

"A bit cruel isn't it, waiting until he's asleep to take his favorite thing from him and hope that he forgets it?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "But Dumbledore seemed about desperate to have it. I hope it's for good reason."

Glancing over his shoulder towards Harry's room, James added, "I do hope we get it back soon."

With that, the parents spoke no more on the subject and went to bed themselves.


End file.
